The subject invention relates to storage containers, and more particularly to a storage container having a pocket for receiving and retaining an information card or other similar document.
Material handling or storage containers are well known in the art. Commonly used in food, industrial and distribution applications, such containers are not only ergonomically designed to promote ease of manual use, but are also designed to interface with automated material handling systems. Because they are used for storing and transporting a variety of materials, the containers are labeled to make it easy to identify the contents of the containers. In particular, the containers typically include card holders within which standardized cards are positioned and used to display printed information or data, which is later recorded by an automated reader or visually inspected.
Conventional card holders are semi-permanently attached, or “added on” to the containers prior to use, which allows a card to be easily inserted and removed. Because the cards are of uniform size, the card holders are all likewise uniform. However, the containers vary in size and shape from one type of container to another. Because of this, the surface area available on the outer wall of a given container for displaying the card is often too small to completely protect the card from damage during use and may prevent the card from fitting flat against the outer wall. In those containers having shorter walls, the information cards stick out above the upper rims of the containers and are exposed to damage by being folded, torn or inadvertently crushed. In other containers, the surface area allotted for the card is bounded by both a lower rib upon which the lower edge of the information card must rest, and a second, horizontal rib. This effectively restricts the space within which the card may be positioned by forcing the top of the card to curve outwardly along the upper rib. The reduced space also causes the card to bend outwardly and extend beyond the effective footprint of the container, which again subjects the card to damage.
The subject invention addresses the problems associated with conventional card holders by providing a container having a card holder which is designed to maximize the surface area available for supporting an information card without interfering with the function or design of the container. Specifically, the card holder is a pocket that extends below the lower rim of the container and is attached to the base or associated base components. Rather than resting on the lower rim, the lower edge of the card is inserted into the pocket and extends below the lower rim. This effectively increases the surface area on the outside of the container available for displaying the card and minimizes exposure of the upper edge of the card to damage that might otherwise result from normal use of the container, such as stacking the container on a pallet or upon a like container, or positioning the container on a moving conveyor or stationary surface. Applicant's United States Design Patent No. Des. 423,220 discloses a document storage device that is suitable for being positioned into the pocket.